New World
by than Galland
Summary: Une toute nouvelle génération ! Avec quelques clins d'œil quand même ! ;) J'espère que ça va vous plaire !
1. • Le Commencent •

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, nouvelles fanfiction **TOTALEMENT** différente de ma première, à vous de voir si vous appréciez ;) ! Toi, lecteur(se) qui lit ma fanfiction, bonne lecture !!_

_Italique_= penser du personnage

_**ΛΛΛΛ**_

« Ça y est ! Nous y sommes, Arken !

Je m'émerveillai. Chaques vitrines devant lesquelles je passais étaient emplis d'objets tout à fait fantastiques et inimaginables pour une personne comme moi. On pourrait trouver un titre à ma burlesque aventure : "ma première fois sur le chemin de traverse". N'importe quoi. Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais de licornes, de trolls, et même de griffons...elle me l'a dit, ils existent tous. Comment, et surtout, pourquoi on me l'avait caché ? J'étais trop petit ? Pas assez mature ? J'ai trop de questions à poser. Mais pour l'instant : je me calme, je respire un grand coup ; et je continue tranquillement à cocher ma liste à l'aide de mon stylo plume, tel un banal moldu.

La dame qui venait à présent vers moi était ma mère. C'était une grande magicienne. Elle enseignait la physique quantique dans une grande université d'une ville...moldu. Ma mère ne les considérait pas comme "une autre espèce" ou même "inférieur" par rapport à nous, sorciers. D'ailleurs, cette dernière phrase m'emmena encore plus profondément dans mes pensées. Je me rappelais alors lorsque j'étais encore qu'un petit enfant ; chez moi, dès que l'on parlait mal des moldus, ma mère nous privait de repas. C'était certes, une méthode brutale, mais ça me donna avec le temps un avis réfléchi envers les moldus.

Sauf, lorsque je me suis battu contre eux. Ils m'énervaient trop.

Les moldus sont égoïstes, ils ne trouvent nécessaires que les choses qui leur permettent d'atteindre leurs objectifs. Puis, dès que celui-ci est atteint ; l'objectif n'est plus à la hauteur, soit, il en trouve un suivant. Et ainsi de suite, on refait le tour.

Ma mère me fit sortir de mes profondes pensées :

– Comment te sens-tu ? Ça doit faire bizarre, non ? Tout ces sorciers ! elle explosa de joie.

– Je vais m'y faire rapidement, je suppose.

Puis je soupira à mon tour.

– Va d'abord chez Ollivander's ! Je suis impatiente de savoir quelle baguette va te choisir ! elle en était toute excitée.

– Oui...

Pourquoi avais-je l'aire si blasé ? Les gens me regardait bizarrement et tout le monde s'écartaient lorsque j'étais là. J'avais un espèce de cercle intime que personne ne pouvait franchir. Peut-être qu'ils sont gênés par l'enthousiasme incomprie de ma mère. Je soupira à nouveau, puis j'entra dans le magasin.

– Bonjour mon petit. Alors, on vient choisir sa baguette ?

– À priori...

Tout. Les murs, l'arrière-boutique, même quelqu'une au plafond. Il y avait des baguettes partout. Toute la structure du bâtiment intérieur en était recouverte.

– Je vais te poser quelques questions... il s'en frotta les mains.

Puis il continua :

– Pourquoi es-tu aussi blasé ?

_Pourquoi cette question..._

– Parce que je déteste faire les courses.

– Même en ce jour si particulier qu'est ta première liste de fournitures pour Poudlard ?

– Oui...

Il réfléchit un instant, mit ses mains devant sa bouche tel un penseur, puis il m'annonça :

– Mmmh...tu n'es pas banal, mon petit.

_Pfff...il est sérieux, là ? Je suis un gars lambda qui se pointe tranquille, et là, il me sort : "tu es l'élu !!"_

Une baguette sortit alors de sa pochette, puis s'arrêta juste devant mes yeux :

– Ça alors !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Toute seule.

Ollivander l'a brandit, puis il parla d'une voix de connaisseur :

– 30 1/2 centimètres, Bois des Hêtres...assez flexible et comme puissance...

Il se s'arrêta net dans sa phrase puis il chuchota :

– Kagune de Ghoule...

_De...ghoules ?_

– Tu ne peux pas avoir cette baguette, dit-il enfin.

– Ah non ! Elle m'a choisi, c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

_Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant !_

Ma mère rentra dans le magasin puis elle brandit à son tour sa baguette.

– Donnez à mon fils la baguette qui l'a choisi.

Il suffit d'un instant de surprise et de peur à Ollivander pour que la baguette se debattit de la poigne du marchand, pour atterrir dans ma main. Soudain, une grande force grimpa de mes jambes jusqu'au bout de mes cheveux : c'était plutôt puissant.

– Il est trop tard... marmonna le marchand.

– La baguette l'a choisi, certes elle fait partie des 8 baguettes interdites, mais c'est comme ça. Termina ma mère.

_8 ?! J'ai une baguette...interdite ?!_

Mon esprit m'avait lâché depuis longtemps, toutes ces journées de vacances à glander ou à flemmarder sur le canapé à zapper les différentes et ennuyantes chaînes de télé moldus ne me réussissait guère.

Nous sortîmes du magasin l'esprit troublé. Enfin, surtout moi. Ma mère n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir peur comparé au monsieur du Magasin.

– Pourquoi tu m'as aidé à prendre cette baguette ?

– Parce que ! Si une baguette te choisit, c'est quelle a raison. On ne peut rien interdire à une baguette, tu sais !

Puis elle enchaîna :

– Je t'ai acheté toutes tes fournitures scolaires et magiques nécéssaire pour ta première année à Poudlard : chaudron magique, cahiers, le chapeau...et j'en passe !

Puis elle se mit à rigoler toute seule.

_Ah ah ah...c'est pas drôle._

– Maman, les blagues de gamin, je n'en ai plus besoin. J'ai 14ans, maintenant !

– Roooh ! C'est bon ! Arrête avec ta mauvaise foi !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Et je lui répondit en faisant une grimace.

~~~~~~~(**TRANSITION**)~~~~~~~

Ça y est. C'était le jour J. Le départ du train pour Poudlard.

– Tu vas voir, c'est un truc de dingue !!!

– Mais quoi ?!?

– C'est une surprise, répondit mon père.

_Mais alors pourquoi tu me dis ça, alors ?_

– Nous y sommes ! Tu vois ce mur ? Eh bien, **HOP**

Elle avait disparu. C'était assez impressionnant, mais, comparé aux divers tours de magies orchestrés par mon père durant mes anniversaires, ce n'était pas grand chose.

Une fois passé ce mur, je regarda autour de moi. La gare c'était totalement transformée. Le vulgaire train moldus avait été remplacé par une magnifique locomotive rouge qui tire derrière elle plusieurs wagons. On pouvait y lire "Poudlard Express."

_Wow. C'est du lourd, effectivement_.

– Allez va, Arken. Tu nous raconteras par lettre toutes tes aventures !

Je leur sourit. C'est vrai que je n'imaginais pas encore que j'allais vivre en internat pendant toute une année scolaire.

– Tu viendras nous voir pendant les grandes vacances !!! dis mon petit frère, tout enjoué.

Il avait à peine 7ans et encore ses deux dents de devant qui ne voulait pas pousser, même sous ordonnance de dentiste moldu.

– Oui. Bien sûr.

Puis je monta dans un wagon pas trop bombé. Je choisis un carré vide, assez proche pour toucher une dernière fois la main de mes chères parents. Puis le train démarra et je partis. »

_**ΛΛΛΛ**_

_Merci à toi(e) d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Laisse-moi un commentaire pour le deuxième que je sache ton avis sur mon histoire ! À bientôt dans l'métro !_


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction "nouvelle génération" ! Lecteur(se), bonne lecture !_

_**ΛΛΛΛ**_

« Finalement, le Poudlard Express reste un train commun : il ne change pas des trains moldus. Sa seul différence est qu'il passe par des endroits plus que magnifiques. Rien d'intéressant ne s'est passé pendant le voyage.

Sauf lorsqu'une fille s'est installée devant moi. Elle mit son livre devant sa tête, comme pour se cacher derrière. Ça lui faisait lire son bouquin d'une manière ridicule !

_C'est vraiment une sorcière, ça ?_

_Elle lit...un livre moldu ?_

Je chuchota à petite voix :

– L'école des femmes...

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches. J'hésitais à lui parler. plus j'attendais, plus le malaise s'installait.

– Bonjour ?

Je mis une teinte d'interrogation dans ma voix pour lui montrer que j'étais aussi gêné qu'elle.

Pas de réponse.

Je n'avais sûrement pas assez accentué mon interrogation.

_Tss...les gens comme ça..._

Je perdis patience.

_N'empêche, c'est compliqué à comprendre les filles, ou plutôt les sorcières, du coup...mais... qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?_

– Quel genre de baguettes as-tu ?

_Qu'est-ce que...quoi ? J'ai dit quoi, là ?_

C'était pourtant la phrase qui éveilla son esprit. Elle levait sa tête, je puis apercevoir ses yeux bleu azur, ses tâches de rousseur qui ornaient ses pommettes, sa bouche.

– Tu veux vraiment la voir ? me dit-elle.

Je venais seulement de reprendre mes esprits.

– Oui...enfin, si tu veux...

Elle me tendit sa baguette. Je la pris dans mes mains. Elle avait un bois plus claire que la mienne.

– C'est du bois de cerisier, commença-t-elle, je n'ai jamais vu cette arbre, il doit être magnifique pour produire un bois aussi brillant...

Elle leva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder les vallées et montagnes, qui nous entourait.

– Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Je...Arken, et toi ?

– Je m'appelle Orphée.

_C'est un beau nom..._

– Je peux, à mon tour, voir ta baguette ?

– Je te rend d'abord la tienne.

Je sortis la mienne et lui donna. Elle regarda la baguette attentivement, remis en place ses lunettes, puis me demanda :

– Elle est plus sombre, c'est intéressant...

Elle me sourit.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer.

– Pourquoi es-tu si rouge, tout d'un coup ?

_Que...?_

– Ah...je...je ne sais pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Elle rougit à son tour. À ce moment-là, je voulus m'enfoncer dans mon siège. Puis elle m'annonça :

– Je...je dois y aller, désolé.

Orphée me tendit la baguette, je l'ai pris. Elle me fit un signe de la main, puis elle sortit du carré.

_Que s'est-il passé, là ??_

~~~~~~~(**TRANSITION**)~~~~~~~

– Merci de ne pas oublier vos bagages, merci !

Il sourit. Qui était cet homme ? Il était grand et sa barbe s'étalait jusqu'à ses jambes. Il portait une lanterne qui illuminait plus qu'une lanterne moldu.

– Embarquez sur les barques sans faire d'histoire ! Désolé pour le jeu de mot !!

_Le quoi ?_

Le château était immense. Il faisait plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur.

_COMMENT ? Non, QUI a construit ce bastion ?_

Une fois entré dans le château, une femmeplutôtvieille nous accueilla.

– Les enfants...je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas avoir l'aire gêné devant tout ce monde, d'accord ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? Ça doit être encore pour nous tester_.

Elle continua :

– Je m'appelle Mme.Pomfresh ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Allez, tous en scène !

Elle ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Et là, **TOUT** les regards de **TOUT** les sorciers, de **TOUT** les professeurs se tournèrent vers nous, les premières années.

Devant, les plus courageux d'entre nous se portait fièrement. Ils allaient en direction de la directrice : la légendaire Professeur McGonagall.

– Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, les enfants. Avant que vous commencer à emménager ici, nous allons procéder à votre répartition dans les différentes maisons du château. Je vous appellerez et chacun votre tour vous vous asseyerez et vous porterez ce chapeau qui vous repartira lui-même. Mais avant ça, des questions ? Non ? Alors nous...

– Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas arriver plus tôt à Poudlard ?

_Je veux une réponse_.

– Qui a parler ? AH ! Euh...c'est vrai que...c'est vrai que le train à pris du retard, mais...

– Non, répondez à ma question : **Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas arriver à Poudlard plus tôt ?**

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis expliqua :

– Avec la grande bataille contre les Forces du Mal, beaucoup de première année, âgée de 9 à 11ans, sont morts durant cette guerre. Ils étaient trop faibles physiquement. J'ai pris la décision de monter l'âge requis pour entrer dans ce château, je suis désolé...

– **QUELLE INSOLENCE !** TU DEVRAIS TE FAIRE BANNIR ! N'IMPORTE QUOI, NON MAIS : COMMENT OSES-TU ??

– M. Léon, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

L'homme se rassit. Il était plutôt maigre, il ressemblait au hommes de 30ans des années 2000.

– Oui...excusez-moi.

– Êtes-vous satisfait, M. Arken ?

– Si on veut...

Je haussa les épaules.

– On commence donc avec Miss Orphée Keenly.

– Présente, madame !

Orphée était toute contente d'être enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était à l'aise, ça se voyait.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret mis en place pour l'occasion. Puis, McGonagall pose le chapeau sur la tête d'Orphée, le chapeau marmonna dans sa barbe. Il suffit de quelques secondes presque pour le chapeau cria pour se faire entendre dans toute la grande salle :

– GRYFFONDOR !

Les sorciers de la table concernée se levèrent tous et applaudissèrent la nouvelle venue.

– Ensuite, (comme par hasard) Arken Refentrom.

_Tss...ce nom..._

Je me marcha jusqu'au tabouret, je voyais Orphée me dévisager lentement de ses yeux couleurs ciel. Ça me rappella cette conversation, dans le wagon...

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Concentre-toi, reste attentif._

La directrice posa le fameux chapeau sur la tête, et recula lentement. Le chapeau avait tout d'un chapeau banale. Pourtant, un visage se dessine rapidement dessus, ne me laissant pas un instant pour me reposer de mes petites aventures du jour.

– Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien blasé pour un nouvelle arrivant. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– On me dit tout le temps ça...

Je soupira. Les gens sont tous les mêmes, finalement.

– Tu es pourtant doté d'une grande bonté de cœur...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à me dire ça ? J'en ai marre : on est des sorciers, on est tous pareils !_

– C'est faux. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Arken.

_Qu...quoi ?_

– Je fouille tes pensées, ancienne ou nouvelle, pour me faire un poikt de vue unique de ton caractère.

– Donc ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te cacher quoique ce soit...

Je soupira à nouveau.

– Tu soupires beaucoup, quand même !

– Bon, donc quelle maison, s'il te plaît ?

_Je tape la discute avec un chapeau, dans une école de sorcellerie. Une vie normale, quoi !_

– Tu es drôle comme sorciers, toi ! Ça fait depuis longtemps que personne ne m'avait pris de haut comme toi !

Il rigola (un peu fort quand même) puis, pour répondre à ma question, le chapeau continua :

– Il faut qur je réfléchisse...

Une demi-seconde après, il cria :

– GRYFFONDOR !

Je descendis du tabouret, et donna à la directrice le chapeau en prononçant ces mots :

– Sympa, le jouet !

Je ne savais pas si j'avais fait le bon choix, en étant si arrogant, mais ça me paraissait bien.

J'allais m'installer sur un banc de ma table, manger un petit morceau de viande, j'avais un peu faim, quand même. À part des bonbons, je n'ai rien mangé de toute la journée. »

_**ΛΛΛΛ**_

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme à chaque fin, donnez-moi votre avis et laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! À plus dans le bus !_


End file.
